


Naptime

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Lee Minhyuk is a Little Shit, M/M, Secret Crush, and kihyun is involved, it's canon don't @ me, just kinda hinted at though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Kihyun wants to commit murder, Hyungwon wants to sleep, and Hyungwon's bed is where Minhyuk decides to hide.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda cute but it has no plot. ENJOY!!

Hyungwon is _trying_ to sleep.

He thinks he's made it pretty obvious. Curtains drawn, lights off, door closed, buried under a pile of blankets, (most of which he stole from Hoseok's bed.) The message is clear enough, _stay away while I get my beauty sleep or your knees get kicked to Antarctica._ The rest of the members are watching a movie, so they _should_ be safe.

Of course someone just _has_ to disregard all of Hyungwon's careful planning and disturb his precious naptime.

Of _course_ that someone is Lee Minhyuk.

Hyungwon has just started to nod off when Minhyuk bursts into the room, squealing. The bright hall lights assault Hyungwon's eyes. Chairs and bedside tables topple over in Minhyuk's wake, and he promptly kicks a beanbag chair into the hallway in his haste to slam the door shut again.

"Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon," he chants. "He's going to kill me!"

"Lee Minhyuk, I swear to god," he mutters groggily, fingers massaging his temples. The annoying visual bounds over and dives under the mountain of blankets, pulling them over his head. There are so many pillows Hyungwon has to admit it's a pretty okay hiding spot.

Minhyuk pokes his back and whispers, "I was never here, okay?"

Before Hyungwon even has the chance to open his mouth, Kihyun's shrill screech rings throughout the dorm. Minhyuk scoots closer to Hyungwon, still concealed by the fluffy blankets, his chest pressing against the younger male's back.

Hyungwon tries to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks and is spared from making a smart remark by a furious Kihyun nearly breaking down the door. Something is just _off_ about him, though the obnoxiously loud light makes him look more like a black cutout silhouette than a real life, solid human.

"Where is he?" Kihyun seethes, and Hyungwon can practically _feel_ Minhyuk stifling a laugh. "The little _shit_ -"

Hyungwon blinks. "Who?"

"Oh, you know. Human terror, high-frequency poltergeist, Valentine's Day mistake? In other words, _Lee fucking Minhyuk_?"

"Hmm," Hyungwon pretends to think. "Oh, that kid who comes here to eat all your food, steal my expensive shampoo, and wake us up with his infernal screaming? Haven't seen him. Minhyuk, though? It's nice to finally put a name onto the face that haunts my nightmares."

Something pinches his side, hard. Hyungwon discreetly aims a kick at the place that will hurt Minhyuk the most, and receives a poorly-concealed hiss of pain for his efforts. Kihyun side-eyes him, but it's fine. He's experienced worse.

"Well," the still-fuming vocalist says, backing out of the room. "Tell me if you see him. The bastard _will_ die tonight."

With that, he leaves, door snapping shut behind him.

Minhyuk's head pops out. He sighs in relief.

"Thank god he's gone," Minhyuk points an accusatory finger at Hyungwon. " _And_ , for the record, the only reason _my_ face shows up in your dreams is to suck your dick."

A small laugh bubbles out of Hyungwon's lips. "Sure, it does. Whatever makes you happy."

Minhyuk smirks and falls silent, eyes fluttering closed. His hair spreads out like a fluffy cloud on Hyungwon's pillow, soft despite the many years of bleaching. Even in the dark room, moonlight finds its way towards him, collecting on the curve of his cheekbones, the arches of his eyebrows. Hyungwon settles next to him, basking in the warmth Minhyuk radiates. A familiar hand finds his, and he lets Minhyuk curl into his side.

"Thank you," he murmurs, and Hyungwon wants to bottle up his perfect, perfect voice and carry it around with him like a lucky talisman.

Because, maybe Lee Minhyuk is a little shit. He does things that make Kihyun want to commit murder, and uses Hyungwon's shampoo that is too embarrassingly expensive to admit out loud. He pulls pranks that leave the entire dorm covered in silly string and shaving cream for weeks, and, worst of all, makes Hyungwon feel things that have no place in the life of an idol.

But none of that matters, because, _heck_.

He might as well be an angel, for all Hyungwon cares.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, i wrote this mini angst fic with the same last sentence and it was probably better than this, but then i was like, the only things i've written for hyunghyuk have BEEN angst so i blessed the world with this instead. Also Minhyuk was born in November....
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! COMMENTS, KUDOS, YADADADA, PLEASE FEED ME!


End file.
